


Neville Longbottom

by LABrats



Series: Views Of Harry Potter [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABrats/pseuds/LABrats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They all act like they know him. But they don't know a thing. I think that that is the worst part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neville Longbottom

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.

Neville Longbottom

Even from the stands at the quidditch match, I know who Harry is. Even when he flies high in the air and is almost a tiny speck, I know who Harry is. I know what he will always be.

Everyone talks about the Boy-Who-Lived like he's some kind of hero. Like he is some kind of all knowing person who solved everyone's problems. But he doesn't. Harry is the Boy-Who-Lived. He is a hero, but he's a human hero.

I've seen the girls that swoon over him. Could they tell you anything about him? No. I've seen them giggle over those stupid magazines that say they know all about him. They don't.

No one knows Harry Potter like they should. No one notices that, every night, he pulls the curtains of his bed down, and seals them with silencing spells. No one notices that every night has a nightmare for him. They notice he'll wake up.

But that isn't Harry. That's a side effect of being him. No one notices half of what Harry is. That makes me so mad. There are people I can guarantee you Harry wouldn't be able to name, that spout off stories of that they saw Harry. They saw Harry. So what? No one cares. He's a hero, he's the Boy-Who-Lived. And that's enough for everyone. They shouldn't be like that. Harry's Harry. Let him be Harry in peace. That's all he wants.

Lockheart was so bad, he knew nothing. Nothing. But he kept going on and on about how he'd help Harry. Harry wanted peace. He wanted quiet. He wanted to be able to walk down the street without having to worry about being the Boy-Who-Lived.

I laugh at those who pin up his pictures and talk about marrying him. Harry wouldn't do that, because Harry doesn't want the fawning idiots to spend any more time near him then they have to. He hates his fame, so a wife that reminds him of it wouldn't work. But they don't care...

No one cares.

Why can't someone care about the boy who saved them all?

...because he's not a boy...not anymore...


End file.
